


Cougar and the Swan

by Ruler_Of_All_Fandoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_Of_All_Fandoms/pseuds/Ruler_Of_All_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for onceupon-swanqueen who sent me this prompt on tumblr: Regina goes on omegle to find someone to sext with but then a younger girl pops up (obviously Emma) and starts talking about innocent things and starts asking her questions. Regina can't bring herself to click on the 'next' button because she's so cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cougar and the Swan

Henry was already asleep by the time Regina turned off the movie they had been watching, the credits scrolling slowly across the screen, the only light in the otherwise dark room. Smiling gently at the sleeping form of her son Regina bent down to take him in her arms, grunting slightly at the no longer light weight of her little boy.

Picking her way carefully through her New York apartment she used her back to push open the door to her sons room, placing him on the bed and tugging his star wars themed blankets over him. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead she quietly crept out of the room, running a hand along the back of the plush leather of the living room couch on her way to the kitchen.

She had originally owned a beautiful cream fabric sofa but a few to many spills from Henry had left her deciding a new couch, one that was stain resistant would be the best option. Grabbing a bottle of red wine from the cupboard and foregoing a glass altogether Regina collapsed onto the couch, body sinking into the comfort as she reached for her tablet.

Opening omegle she took a long sip from her bottle, it wasn’t that she was looking to find company, she had plenty of that with Henry, or so she told herself. Sometimes, when the only person consistently in your life is a nine year old, you just needed some adult conversation, even if it was through an app and not face to face.

Clicking into the box she deliberated what to type, something that wouldn’t seem to creepy, or send out the wrong messages. She wasn’t looking to find someone to chat with or a new friend she was looking for someone to talk her through a good orgasm and nothing more. Finally deciding on ‘companionship’ she clicked the button, hoping someone worth talking to would be on the other side.

_Hi_ appeared on screen and she set the bottle aside to type faster.

_Hello_

_I’m Emma Swan_ Regina smiled at the name, so picturesque.

_Regina Mills, its nice to meet you Miss Swan_ she typed back.

_It’s Emma, Miss Swan makes me feel old. I’m only 25_ A smile tugged at her lips involuntarily and she didn’t know why

_Very well Emma. Call me Regina and quid pro quo I just turned 34 last month_

_Cougar, I like that_ a little smiley face emoji popped up next to the text and Regina blushed a vivid red, she had never been called a cougar before.

_I am not that old_ She defended, nails clicking against the screen as she watched the three dots signalling a reply appear at the bottom of the screen

_Prove it_

Staring at those two words she was filled with almost indistinguishable feelings of indignation and resolve, pushing back her hair and unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt she took a photo with the camera available on the app, taking a glance and deciding the picture was okay she pressed send, watching in anticipation as the status changed to seen.

She had never felt this nervous from a simple photo before, normally she was barely affected by how she looked but she wanted to make an impression on this girl who seemingly entered a chat about “companionship” without knowing the actual meaning for it.

A file popped up a second later and Regina clicked on it without a second thought, her eyes widening at the brightly smiling young blonde who appeared on her screen, holding up a piece of paper with the words ‘Okay not a cougar then’ written on it.

Regina flushed heavily, having to bite her cheek as the force of the smile she wore started to hurt. She had come online to talk dirty with someone of her own age and had instead encountered a younger beautiful woman who had made her blush more with a few innocent comments than anyone had ever made her blush with an entire conversation of sexting.

_I don’t suppose you’d be offended if I asked why you’re on here?_ Regina typed, pressing send before she could take back the writing.

_I was lonely, I wanted to talk with someone. I live in New York and yet with all these people I find myself alone tonight_

_How could someone like you be lonely? You’re so pretty and interesting surely you must have a boyfriend.... or a girlfriend? “_ Oh real bloody subtle you were there you idiot” Regina cursed, banging her head back against the couch as if to concuss the memory of her stupidity from her brain.

_There was someone but he’s gone now, he split when he found out I could have been pregnant, asshole. And the only girlfriend I had turned me in for being a foster runaway when we got caught in her families holiday home_

Regina stared at the screen in a mixture of shock and elation. Shock because this girl appeared to have been through so much and was still so bubbly. And elation because she was single and didn’t appear to have anyone special in mind for a significant other.

_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that. I probably freaked you out. I never really tell people about my tragic back-story. I promise I wasn’t just trying to get sympathy. Please reply._

It was then Regina found she had been staring at the screen in silence for several minutes and appeared to have scared Emma into thinking she was somehow put off by the things that had been revealed.

_Would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow?_

Without thinking about the consequences of such a decision Regina hit send, chewing nervously on the inside of her cheek as the message read sent and the little reply dots popped up at the end of the conversation.

_That isn’t how people normally respond to hearing about my life. But yes, hell yes. If I haven’t scared you off yet._

Regina smirked, doing a celebratory cheer quiet enough not to wake Henry.

_I don’t scare easily Emma. There’s a coffee shop on the corner of 15 th and Mitchell. How about 10 tomorrow morning?_

_I would love that Regina. Sweet dreams cougar_

_Goodnight Miss Swan_

And if the next morning when he woke up Henry asked why she couldn’t stop smiling well she simply said that she had a very nice dreams.


End file.
